You
by denayaira
Summary: ...Hanya kau yang mampu menghilangkan keraguan selama ini. Hanya kau yang mampu membuatku mempercayai apa yang selama ini kuanggap dusta. Hanya kau... kau, Naruto. ― Naruto/Sasuke N.S yaoi, one shot, 5299 words. RP with Kyou Kionkitchee. Reviews are loved!


**Author's Note:**  
RP kedua dengan Kyou. Kita sudah sepakat kalau RP pertama akan dipost di akun Kionkitchee, jadi RP yang ini dipost di akun Megu. =)

* * *

**Disclaimer:**  
I do not own Naruto, Naruto is property of Masashi Kishimoto.  
I do not own Sasuke either, coz it's Kyou who moved him.  
And I do not own Kyou, coz she is Chee-sensei's property! *ditampar*

* * *

Pair: **NaruSasu**  
Genre: **Romance/drama**  
rated:** M**  
warning:** Lemon, Lime, almost PWP, 17+. Don't like? Don't read.**

**

* * *

**

_a Naruto fanfiction by Chiaki Megumi and Kyou Kionkitchee_

**You**

**

* * *

**

Hujan. Sudah sekian kali hujan jatuh membasahi bumi. Sudah sekian kali hujan membekukan segala yang hangat. Selain diiringi petir yang menyambar seenaknya, hujan juga dimeriahi oleh suhu rendah yang mendinginkan apa yang diterpanya. Hujan juga membawa sebuah perasaan yang menyakitkan, yang seakan menusuk hati dengan berjuta jarum, yang kemudian membakarnya dalam keheningan seperti yang dialami pemuda ini…

…perasaan ditinggalkan.

Duduk sendirian di bangku taman yang sepi, sosok yang sedari tadi sudah menggigil karena lupa tidak memakai baju hangat itu tetap bertahan di bawah naungan hujan. Percuma juga Ia memakai baju seperti itu, karena pasti basah setelahnya. Tidak ada apapun yang melindungi dirinya dari air yang telah mengguyur seharian. Tidak payung ataupun sekedar topi. Tapi, Ia tak peduli. Ia yakin kehangatan akan segera dirasakannya.

Ia percaya.

Suara keheningan meninggalkan jejaknya pada malam yang semakin gelap. Hanya terdengar sapaan dari rinai hujan dan angin bagai orkestra tanpa irama. Pepohonan seperti menari melambaikan dedaunan dan menerbangkannya bagai ingin menghibur seseorang. Tapi tidak. Orang itu sama sekali tidak terhibur. Malah kini kemarahan menyusupi hatinya.

Marah karena hujan membuatnya menggigil. Marah karena hujan membuat segalanya seperti menertawakannya. Marah karena hujan membuatnya terlihat seperti orang bodoh. Marah karena untuk kesekian kali hujan seakan memastikan bahwa Ia selalu sendirian. Marah karena hujan memaksanya menerima keadaan dimana orang yang dicintainya telah mati.

"Naruto…" lirihnya. Ia pun menenggelamkan kepala di antara lengan yang berada di atas lututnya. "…pulanglah…" kini airmata mengaliri pipi yang telah lebih dahulu basah oleh hujan.

Di sudut hatinya, Ia percaya bahwa orang yang dicintainya, yang sangat dirindukannya akan segera merengkuhnya dalam dekapan yang hangat.

Entah kapan.

Di lain tempat, tak jauh dari sana… dinginnya hujan tidak menghentikan langkah pemuda ini. Ia tidak peduli bagaimana hujan membasahinya, tidak peduli pada ujung-ujung jari jemarinya yang membeku ataupun telapaknya berlapis sepatunya yang terasa basah.

Satu-satunya hal yang Ia pahami dan pedulikan saat ini, Ia harus sampai secepatnya… sampai secepat mungkin ke tempat orang yang paling Ia cintai. Orang yang sudah sangat lama tak Ia temui.

Pemuda pirang ini melangkah semakin cepat, melewati sebuah jalan kecil yang bersisian dengan taman. Sejenak, mata birunya mendapati sesosok orang yang tengah duduk meringkuk di atas bangku taman.

Basah? Kedinginan? Atau mungkin keduanya?

Tapi Ia tak peduli.

Ia memalingkan wajah ke arah depan, mata birunya meninggalkan sosok yang buram karena air hujan itu. Satu-satunya yang Ia inginkan sekarang hanyalah kembali ke rumahnya… bukan, rumah mereka. Kembali ke rumahnya dengan Sasuke.

Tak sabar lagi, kini Ia berlari menuju tempat itu.

Derap langkah terdengar melewati taman tempat pemuda berambut raven kuyup itu berada. Sejenak, Ia angkat wajahnya untuk melihat siapa gerangan orang bodoh yang bermain di tengah hujan deras seperti ini. Namun, lebatnya embun yang jatuh membuat mata onyxnya tak dapat melihat dengan jelas. Rasa pusing pun mulai merasuki kepalanya. Ia mencoba berdiri tapi gagal. Tubuhnya yang lemas karena kedinginan membuatnya kembali terduduk dengan kasar. Dapat dirasakan gemetar tubuh yang semakin melemah membuatnya kehilangan indera perabanya. Satu pertanyaan melintas di pikirannya,

_…apa aku akan mati di sini…?_

Sosok itu tersenyum dingin seolah merasa sedih pun senang. Sedih karena disaat terakhirnya Ia tak bisa melihat wajah kekasihnya, tapi senang karena akhirnya bisa bersatu dengannya dalam kematian.

"Naruto…" lirihnya seraya kembali mencoba berdiri, "aku akan bersamamu sebentar lagi…" kakinya melangkah gontai menuju arah tak pasti, "kita… akan selalu bersama selamanya…"

Dan gelap pun membawanya.

* * *

"Sasuke!" seru pemuda ini riang bersamaan dengan pintu yang terbuka cepat.

Tak ada jawaban.

"Sasuke…?" panggilnya lagi sambil berjalan dengan tubuh basah kuyup yang terus meneteskan air ke lantai, membasahi rumahnya—rumah bergaya Eropa minimalis peninggalan orangtuanya tujuh tahun lalu.

Satu demi satu ruangan Ia periksa. Kamar tidur, kamar mandi, dapur, ruang tengah, dan bahkan kamar tamu, namun yang ditemuinya hanyalah kekosongan. Bagaimana bisa Sasuke meninggalkan rumah ini dalam keadaan tak terkunci? Tumben sekali Sasuke begitu gegabah.

Naruto berjalan ke arah teras depan, tempat di rumah ini yang pertama kali Ia injak setelah bertahun-tahun ditinggalkannya. Tidak terlintas di otaknya untuk mengganti bajunya yang basah, ataupun menghubungi ponsel Sasuke. Ia tak punya ponsel, sekalipun ada… sepertinya Sasuke telah mengganti nomornya. Ia masih ingat persis, saat Ia menghubungi nomor orang itu beberapa waktu lalu, yang didapatinya hanyalah suara wanita yang mengatakan bahwa nomor itu tak aktif. Sungguh mengecewakan, mengingat Ia jarang sekali bisa menghubungi Sasuke—tidak, bahkan sejak kecelakaan yang menimpa timnya waktu itu, Ia tidak lagi bisa menghubungi Sasuke sama sekali.

Pemuda ini membatalkan niatnya untuk duduk di teras dan menunggu kedatangan Sasuke saat Ia melihat sesuatu di halaman rumah mereka. Ia lalu berjalan menembus hujan. Tak lagi peduli, karena t-shirt putih dan celana panjang biru tuanya memang telah basah.

Tak ada salahnya mencoba mencari Sasuke di sekitar sini, bukan?

Mobil hitam pemuda itu masih terparkir di halaman. Bisa dipastikan pemuda itu tidak pergi jauh. Ke mini market, mungkin?

Naruto melangkah sembari terus memandangi bangunan-bangunan yang Ia lalui dengan tangan yang berada di dalam saku. Tempat ini sudah sangat berubah. Berapa tahun sudah Ia meninggalkan tempat ini? Entah. Tak ada kalender di sana. Setidaknya, tidak untuk prajurit bawahan sepertinya.

Taman tadi tiba-tiba saja terlintas di kepala Naruto. Tempat itu masih ada, dan, harapnya, belum berubah. Di tempat itu, Ia dan Sasuke bertemu. Di tempat itu pula, Ia mengutarakan perasaannya kepada Sasuke. Bahkan, di tempat itulah Naruto memberitahu dan mengajak pemuda itu untuk tinggal bersamanya, tepat dua tahun setelah kematian orangtua Naruto karena kecelakaan pesawat.

Seulas senyum terukir di bibir pemuda berambut pirang ini. Mungkin tak ada salahnya singgah di sana sejenak untuk mencari tahu apa yang telah berubah.

Tanpa terasa, sosok gerbang taman itu telah terlihat oleh mata birunya. Taman kota ini memang berada tidak jauh dari rumahnya. Naruto lalu berbelok, dan mendapati sesuatu yang membuat jantungnya hampir berhenti berdetak.

"SASUKE?!" serunya, tak percaya pada penglihatannya sendiri—seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang tengah terkapar dengan tubuh yang menghadap ke tanah, hanya beberapa meter dari bangku taman.

Ia segera berlari mendekati sosok yang terkapar di tanah itu untuk memastikan bahwa Ia salah orang… nyatanya tidak.

"Sasuke! Sadarlah!" Naruto terus memanggil nama pemuda itu sembari mengguncangkan bahu Sasuke dan menepuk pipinya yang dingin. "Sasuke!"

…_Suara… yang kurindukan…_

Perlahan, dengan sisa kekuatan yang ada, pemuda yang sempat tenggelam dalam gelap itu membuka matanya. Meskipun fokus onyxnya tidak jelas, Ia dapat langsung mengetahui siapa pemuda yang kini berada di hadapannya.

"…Naruto?" Tangan yang tergeletak lemas itu pun berusaha digerakkan hingga akhirnya menyentuh pipi pemuda berambut pirang kuyup itu. "Kau… pulang…" lirihnya. Segaris senyum rindu merekah di wajah putihnya yang semakin pucat.

"Kau… benar-benar… kembali…" ucapnya dengan tenaga yang tersisa. Ingin sekali Sasuke mendekap lelaki itu, tapi tidak bisa. Tubuhnya terkulai karena dinginnya hujan… dan rasa lega.

_…Jangan pergi lagi…_

"S-Sasuke!" pekik Naruto melihat keadaan sang kekasih yang semakin lemah. Tubuhnya dingin, sangat dingin. Oh Tuhan, jangan katakan Ia terserang hipotermia!

Naruto segera menggendong tubuh lemah itu di punggungnya dan bangkit, bergerak secepat mungkin menuju rumah. Sasuke tidak boleh mati sekarang!

"Bertahanlah, Sasuke!"

Pemuda berambut raven itu merasakan kehangatan saat Naruto menggendongnya. Meski tidak sepenuhnya, hal itu cukup untuk membuatnya 'merasa' kembali. Tangannya yang bergelantung lemas digerakkannya agar melingkari leher pemuda itu. Lagi, seulas senyum kecil bermain di bibirnya seraya meyakinkan diri bahwa orang yang dirindukannya benar-benar telah kembali.

"…Dobe."

"TEME!" seru Naruto diliputi emosi, "Bisa-bisanya kau mengejekku di saat tubuhmu begini! Diam saja sana!"

Pemuda berkulit kecokelatan ini menambah lajunya.

Pemuda yang dipanggil teme itu menyeringai kecil. Sepertinya kondisi yang seperti itu tidak menghentikan ucapannya yang memang seenaknya. Sasuke malah semakin ingin menggoda dobenya; membuktikan bahwa pemuda itu memang asli dan bukan orang lain yang menyamar untuk memanfaatkan kondisinya.

"Hn, Dobe."

Ah, betapa Ia ingin terus menggumamkan kata itu. Kata yang merupakan panggilan sayang yang sayangnya tak pernah Ia akui di depan Naruto.

"Kau… basah," ucap Sasuke sembari mempererat pelukannya. "Tapi… hangat."

Mau tidak mau, Naruto tertegun mendengar kata-kata itu, apalagi saat merasakan pelukan erat sang pemuda di lehernya. Ingin rasanya membalas pelukan itu, tapi Ia tahu ini sama sekali bukan saat yang tepat.

Naruto lalu memasuki halaman rumah mereka dan segera melewati pintu depan. Oh, asal tahu saja, sebodoh-bodohnya Sasuke meninggalkan rumah dalam keadaan tidak terkunci, lebih bodoh lagi Naruto yang malah tidak menutup pintu sama sekali saat pergi tadi. Agaknya Naruto bersyukur tidak mendengar apa-apa—Sasuke tidak mengomentari kebodohannya itu. Jelas saja, bagaimana mungkin Sasuke memikirkan hal sekecil itu dalam keadaan seperti ini?

Pemuda berambut pirang ini meringis kesal. Andai Ia sadar lebih cepat, andai Ia sadar pemuda di taman itu adalah Sasuke… mungkin keadaan pemuda itu akan lebih baik. Hah, betapa bodohnya dia tidak menyadari itu!

Tanpa mempedulikan keadaan rumah minimalis Eropa yang lagi-lagi semakin basah karena keadaan tubuh mereka ini, Naruto segera mengambil langkah cepat menuju kamar mandi. Sesampainya mereka di dalam ruangan berlapis keramik putih itu, tanpa menurunkan Sasuke dari punggungnya, Naruto menyalakan keran air hangat dan mulai memenuhi bath up.

Ia ingin menunggu hingga airnya penuh. Tapi Ia tahu mereka tak bisa menunggu. Sasuke bisa kehilangan kesadaran kapan saja, dan itu merupakan lampu merah baginya. Ia lalu menurunkan Sasuke yang lemas ke lantai, sebelum akhirnya mengangkat tubuh pemuda itu lagi ke dalam tub air panas itu.

"Teme, buka bajumu!"

Sasuke mendengar perin—permintaan Naruto secara samar. Ia menggerakkan tangannya—lagi-lagi dengan susah payah untuk membuka kancing kemejanya. Memang sudah berada dalam genggaman, tapi Ia tak bisa merasakan apa-apa. Tidak padat, bulat atau apapun. Tidak juga panas air dirasakannya. Dan itu cukup untuk membuatnya menghela napas panjang.

"Kau… yang buka… Dobe," ucapnya terputus seraya bersandar pada pinggiran tub.

"Sasuke, tetaplah buka matamu!" seru Naruto lagi, berusaha meminimalisir kepanikannya sebisa mungkin. Rasa panik sama sekali bukanlah sesuatu yang Ia butuhkan di saat-saat seperti ini.

Dengan sigap, Ia membuka satu per satu kancing dari kemeja dingin dan basah yang masih menempel di tubuh pemuda Uchiha itu. Ia lalu menarik tubuh dingin pucat Sasuke ke arahnya dengan perlahan, agar bisa melepas kemeja itu.

Pandangan mata birunya lalu tertumpuk pada celana panjang yang masih melekat di kaki Sasuke, kaki yang kini mulai terendam dengan air panas di dalam bath up. Naruto tahu Ia tidak boleh membuang waktu. Dan pikirnya, meminta kepada Sasuke untuk yang ini pun kurang lebih akan mendapat jawaban yang sama dengan tadi.

Pemuda berambut pirang ini pun meraih dan mulai membuka retsleting celana Sasuke.

Pemuda berambut raven yang lemas itu mulai merasakan kehangatan kembali saat Naruto menarik tubuhnya dalam dekapan tidak langsung. Dapat dirasakan genggaman pemuda itu sedikit gemetar—panik mungkin saat membuka retsleting celananya. Ia pun mengangkat tubuhnya sedikit agar Naruto lebih leluasa melepaskan celananya. Setelah yang tersisa hanya boxernya, Sasuke menghela napas seraya akhirnya merasakan hangat air dalam tub. Ia pun merengkuh pemuda yang berusaha menghilangkan panik itu dalam pelukannya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa… Naruto," ucapnya berusaha meyakinkan kekasihnya kalau dirinya akan baik-baik saja.

_…Selama kau di sisiku, aku pasti bertahan…_

Untuk ke sekian kalinya di hari itu, Naruto tertegun. Bahkan dalam keadaan seperti inipun Sasuke berusaha menenangkan dirinya, dan Ia tahu seharusnya Ia percaya pada Sasuke. Tapi tubuh ini, tubuh berkulit putih yang terlihat jauh lebih pucat dari biasanya ini, masih sangat dingin. Dan Naruto tidak bisa tenang karena itu.

Ia balas merengkuh tubuh Sasuke, sementara mata birunya melirik ke arah keran air yang rasanya mengalirkan begitu lambat saat ini. Bath up berwarna putih ini belum juga penuh sampai separuhnya. Yang bisa terendam oleh air hangat barulah kaki-kaki telanjang pemuda itu.

Naruto kembali mengambil inisiatif. Dilepaskannya tubuh Sasuke, hanya untuk menanggalkan t-shirt dan celana panjangnya. Ia lalu memasuki tub itu, memposisikan dirinya duduk di depan Sasuke, sebelum akhirnya Ia menenggelamkan pemuda itu dalam rengkuhan hangatnya. Tanpa kata.

Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya penantian Sasuke terbalas. Betapa Ia begitu merindukan sentuhan, dekapan dan kehangatan Naruto yang selama ini hilang. Betapa Ia bersyukur pemuda itu masih ada untuknya. Betapa Ia bahagia pemuda itu telah kembali ke sisinya, menyayangi dan mencintainya sebagaimana cintanya pada pemuda itu. Dan Ia bersumpah untuk tidak melepaskannya lagi.

Sasuke semakin mempererat pelukannya seakan tak ingin Naruto menghilang. Tubuhnya berangsur-angsur pulih dari dingin, begitupun inderanya yang sempat vakum dari fungsinya. Perlahan, Ia dekatkan bibirnya pada telinga pemuda itu dan berbisik, "_…Love you, _Dobe_."_

Tubuh Naruto bergetar merasakan hembusan nafas Sasuke saat sang pemuda Uchiha mengucap kata itu. Dan kata-kata itu, kalimat yang sudah sangat lama tak didengarnya, menggetarkan bagian lain dari diri Naruto… jiwanya.

"_Love you too,_ 'Suke," balasnya lirih sembari mengeratkan pelukannya sejenak. Ia lalu kembali mengambil jarak dari Sasuke, meski tak sedikitpun melepaskan jari jemarinya dari punggung pemuda itu. Ditatapnya kedua mata onyx hitam itu dalam-dalam. Ia lalu berkata, "Aku rindu padamu, Teme."

Bibir Naruto lalu meraih bibir dingin pemuda di dalam pelukannya.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Sasuke untuk membalas ciuman pemuda berambut pirang itu. Saat dirasakan bibir bawahnya dijilati dengan lembut, Ia pun membuka mulutnya perlahan; mempersilakan lidah Naruto leluasa menjelajahi ruang perasanya. Tangannya yang tadi melingkari leher karamel itu, kini bergerak menyisir helaian pirang di atasnya.

Sasuke tak berkata apa-apa karena Ia tahu bahwa kekasihnya pun menyadari betapa besar rasa rindu yang dimilikinya. Rasa rindu yang bahkan membuat lidahnya kelu untuk sekedar menyuarakan kesedihan ketika mendapat kabar mengerikan itu. Namun, semua telah berakhir. Malaikat pirangnya telah kembali ke sisinya untuk menghidupkannya dari 'kematian'.

Kematian yang dinamakan kesendirian.

Naruto memejamkan mata, diperdalamnya ciuman mereka. Senti demi senti indera perasa sang Uchiha tidak luput dari sentuhannya. Tangannya sendiri meremas bahu dan pinggang Sasuke dari belakang—masih ingin menghangatkan tubuh pemuda itu. Namun niatnya terhenti saat Ia menyadari air hangat kini telah sampai ke batas dada mereka, juga beberapa bagian tubuh Sasuke yang dirasanya mulai kembali ke suhu normal. Naruto berdoa ini sudah cukup untuknya.

Pemuda dengan rambut berwarna keemasan ini menghentikan invasinya ke bibir Sasuke. Ia bahkan melonggarkan dekapannya pada pemuda itu. Sejenak, dipertemukannya pandangan kedua pasang mata mereka—mengungkapkan perasaan rindu tak terucap dalam jiwanya, juga melihat gema yang sama dari mata onyx sang kekasih. Kemudian tangan kanannya bergerak, meremas bagian rambut hitam Sasuke yang basah di bagian tengkuknya. Lagi-lagi jarak mereka tereliminasi. Lagi-lagi bibir pucat pemuda itu dikecupnya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Sasuke sempat kehilangan kehangatan saat pemuda berambut pirang itu melepaskan ciumannya. Ingin protes tapi tatapan yang diterima bola mata onyxnya membuatnya terpaku. Sudah berapa lama Ia tak memandang-merasuk dalam bola mata biru bercahaya itu? Sudah begitu lamakah hingga Ia begitu merindukannya sampai-sampai ingin memerangkap dan memonopolinya seorang diri? Salah. Dirinyalah yang diperangkap dan dimonopoli oleh tatapan penghipnotis itu.

Untuk kedua kali setelah sekian lama, bibirnya dilumat oleh pemuda yang memiliki kekuatan untuk mengubahnya menjadi seperti ini; lemah dan kuat di saat yang bersamaan. Erangan pelan keluar dari tenggorokannya pertanda Ia menikmati setiap sentuhan yang ada. Ah, betapa Ia menginginkan sentuhan yang lebih, lebih dan lebih lagi dari pemuda itu.

Naruto kembali melepas ciuman mereka. Setelahnya, kecupan demi kecupan, Ia bergerak dari bibir menuju leher sang Uchiha. Di lekuk leher berkulit putih itu, Ia berhenti dan menghirup aromanya dalam-dalam. Aroma murni khas pemuda itu, tak lagi tertutupi oleh wangi cologne yang nampaknya sudah terbawa hujan sedari tadi.

Oh Tuhan, bagaimana bisa Ia hidup selama bertahun-tahun tanpa orang ini? Bahkan aromanya sekalipun membuat Ia gila dengan rasa rindu, bagaikan anak anjing yang bertahun-tahun tak lagi bisa membaui sang tuan. Sungguh, Ia merindukan orang ini. Ia merindukan pemuda ini. Seluruh dirinya, Ia merindukannya.

Sebuah senyum terukir di bibir Naruto. Ia lalu mendekatkan bibirnya ke arah telinga Sasuke.

"_Let me warm you from inside, _ne, Sasuke?" disusul dengan sebuah gigitan lembut di telinga pemuda itu.

Sasuke mendesah. Dirinya begitu dimanja oleh Naruto yang memberikan apa yang diinginkannya. Bisikan yang diterimanya pun sungguh menggetarkan apa yang selama ini membeku di dalam hatinya. Seakan menyetujui penawaran itu, pemuda berambut raven ini mempertemukan mata onyxnya dengan mata biru yang tak pernah bosan diselaminya.

"…_Make me feel more_…" ucapnya dengan seringai menantang di bibir.

Dan dengan satu sapuan, Sasuke kembali melumat bibir Naruto.

Tanpa melepaskan ciuman mereka, tangan Naruto mulai bergerak di dalam air. Ia tak lagi memeluk pinggang Sasuke. Tangan kirinya berpindah ke pinggang bawah pemuda itu, sementara tangan kanannya mulai bergerak perlahan ke dada Sasuke—membelai salah satu titik tersensitif di sana.

Dirasakan oleh pemuda berambut raven itu tangan yang kini memainkan salah satu titik 'kelemahan'nya. Tubuhnya yang menerima rangsangan itu sedikit goyah karena kenikmatan awal yang lama dinantinya. Tidak bermaksud melepaskan sosok di depannya yang semakin 'liar' memainkan fungsi tubuhnya, Sasuke menarik Naruto makin mendekat padanya seraya Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya sendiri pada sisi tub sekali lagi.

Naruto membiarkan dirinya ikut terbawa oleh posisi pemuda itu. Ia lalu melepaskan bibir mereka, dan kembali menginvasi lekuk leher berkulit putih Sasuke. Tangannya sendiri berhenti menyentuh titik itu, hanya untuk bergerak menyelip ke dalam satu-satunya helai pakaian yang menutupi tubuh sang Uchiha… dan meraih sesuatu di sana.

"Nnh… ahh…"

Sasuke tak bisa menahan keluarnya desahan dari tenggorokannya saat pemuda di depannya menyentuh bahkan memegang kejantanannya. Ia merasa… begitu nikmat. Hangat ditubuhnya semakin membara, membuatnya tidak lagi merasakan dingin yang nyaris menguasai dirinya tadi.

Ingin rasanya Naruto menyeringai mendengar suara itu—tidak, mungkin dia memang sudah menyeringai saat ini. Dengan lembut, namun ditambah dengan sedikit tekanan, Ia menggenggam organ tersensitif milik Sasuke itu. Mulutnya sendiri kembali berpindah tempat, mengecupi dada sang Uchiha hingga di titik berwarna pink kecokelatan itu.

"…Nnh… Naru… Ahh…"

Lagi, Sasuke kembali mengerang ketika tangan itu dengan nakalnya bermain dengan 'benda'nya. Belum lagi kecupan, jilatan dan gigitan yang dirasakan pada permukaan dadanya, semakin membuat napasnya menderu-deru. Tapi, bukan Uchiha namanya kalau menyerah semudah itu pada 'perlakuan' kekasihnya.

Sasuke sengaja menenggelamkan tubuhnya sembari menarik Naruto bersamanya. Saat mereka berada dalam air tub sepenuhnya, pemuda berambut raven itu menyarangkan ciuman pada bibir pemuda di hadapannya. Sedikit kasar dan lumat, namun penuh kasih sayang.

Agaknya Naruto terkejut dengan gerakan tiba-tiba sang kekasih. Tapi Ia bisa segera menyesuaikan diri dan membalas ciuman di bawah permukaan air itu. Hisapan demi hisapan, lumatan demi lumatan. Masing-masing bersikap seakan tidak ingin melepaskan satu sama lain. Namun apa daya—kebutuhan akan udara dan oksigen membuat keduanya muncul kembali ke permukaan dan melepaskan ciuman mereka.

Mata biru Naruto mendapati ekspresi Sasuke saat ini—pipi yang biasanya pucat kini bersemu merah, ditambah lagi dengan napas hangatnya yang menderu dan—oh, setidaknya Ia tahu, Sasuke sudah cukup 'hangat' sekarang.

Dengan sebuah seringai ke arah sang Uchiha, pemuda ini melepaskan boxer yang dikenakan sang kekasih, dan lagi-lagi menyerang organ itu—kali ini dengan mulutnya.

"Akh!"

Kali itu Sasuke mengeluarkan suara yang cukup keras. Bukan karena sakit atau terkejut—tentunya Ia sudah memprediksi itu dari awal, tapi karena 'sengatan' yang menyerangnya sangat… menyenangkan, sangat menggairahkan. Ia rasakan bagaimana hebatnya pemuda berambut pirang itu dalam memperlakukan titik paling vitalnya dimana Ia pastinya dipaksa menyerah sebentar lagi.

Tidak masalah. Selama pemuda itu yang memanjakannya, nyawa pun pasti Ia serahkan.

Tentunya Naruto tahu, Naruto tahu pemuda itu akan selesai sebentar lagi. Sungguh tidak akan lama, mungkin hanya dalam hitungan detik saja. Dan sebenarnya Ia bisa bertahan lebih lama di bawah permukaan air, itu hanya salah satu dari banyak hal yang harus Ia hadapi dalam pekerjaannya. Tapi bukan Naruto namanya kalau tidak 'usil'. Karena itu, hanya beberapa detik setelahnya, Naruto mengangkat wajahnya dari air—juga melepas Sasuke.

Dan setelahnya, Ia hanya memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya—tersenyum nakal pada sang kekasih.

Melihat ekspresi 'bodoh yang mengerikan' di hadapannya, Sasuke sedikit menelan ludah—berhati-hati agar wajah 'horor'nya tidak ketahuan. Satu tangan yang tadinya mencengkeram tengkuk karamel yang dihiasi dengan helaian rambut pirang kuyup itu pun bergerak untuk menyentil dahi kekasihnya.

"Duh!" pekik Naruto saat merasakan sakitnya serangan Sasuke, memegangi dahinya yang perih.

"Jangan cengar-cengir, Dobe. Selesaikan dulu 'tugas'mu…" ucap Sasuke, agak kesal karena kehilangan 'kenikmatan' tadi.

Naruto lalu mencibir dan membalas, "Teme, aku tidak akan kemana-mana lagi… Kapanpun kau mau, aku bisa melakukan itu untukmu." Kali ini Ia kembali memperlihatkan deretan giginya.

Sejenak, Sasuke terdiam. Dipandanginya wajah ceria itu lekat. Kata-kata yang tadi diucapkan Naruto Ia masukkan dalam pikirannya.

…_Aku tidak akan kemana-mana lagi…_

Tak lama, sebuah seringai bermain di bibirnya. Untuk kesekian kali di hari itu, Ia rengkuh pemuda matahari itu dalam pelukannya.

"Awas kalau kau meninggalkanku lagi. Kau akan tahu akibatnya," ancam Sasuke di telinga Naruto. Lalu, dengan sigap Ia menjilati cuping telinga kekasihnya dan menggigitnya hingga meninggalkan tanda merah di sana.

Dan seluruh dunia akan tahu siapa pemilik Naruto, begitu pula sebaliknya.

Sakitkah gigitan itu? Tidak. Dibandingkan rasa sakit, 'tanda' yang ditinggalkan oleh sang kekasih justru membawa getaran indah yang menjalari bahu maupun punggungnya. Dan apa yang tertinggal setelah getaran itu menghilang justru jauh lebih berharga; bukan ancaman, bukan pula paksaan… melainkan rasa sayang, dan kebutuhan akan keberadaan dirinya. Ya, keberadaan. Bukankah Sasuke yang paling membutuhkan eksistensinya? Mungkin ya, mungkin juga tidak. Naruto pun membutuhkan keberadaan Sasuke… bahkan mungkin melebihi jiwanya sendiri.

Naruto menarik dirinya ke belakang, melepaskan diri dari pemuda itu, lalu tersenyum hangat ke arahnya. Namun hanya sejenak. Karena di detik berikutnya, Ia kembali menyerang kedua belah bibir pemuda itu, membuat sang Uchiha terdorong hingga tersandar di bath up. Sementara itu, kedua tangannya lagi-lagi bergerak, memegang belakang lutut Sasuke dan mengangkat kedua anggota tubuh pemuda itu hingga mencapai permukaan air. Ini semua, agar tangannya bisa mencapai tempat itu—tempat dimana Naruto mulai memasukkan satu jarinya, tempat yang akan menjadi penyatu tubuhnya dengan Sasuke.

Tubuh pemuda berambut raven itu sedikit menegang karena sesuatu yang memasuki 'area terlarang'nya. Terasa aneh memang, tapi dengan cepat Ia dapat menyesuaikan diri. Masih tetap berkutat dengan ciuman lumat itu, tangannya kembali pada helaian pirang kekasihnya—seakan memberitahunya untuk melanjutkan 'aksi' berikutnya.

Perlahan, dengan sangat perlahan, satu jari lagi Naruto tambahkan. Dengan tangan yang terendam di bawah air hangat itu, Ia gerakkan jari-jemarinya, mencoba untuk bisa meraih tempat yang lebih dalam sekaligus agar sang kekasih tidak merasakan sakit berlebih saat penyatuan itu.

Naruto masih menghimpit tubuh bagian atas Sasuke ke bath up, berusaha meminimalisir jarak mereka sebisa mungkin.

Tangannya yang bebas lalu meraih organ tubuh tersensitif Sasuke, dan satu jari kembali ditambahkan.

Kali ini, rasa sakit mulai dirasakan pemuda berambut raven itu. Ia pun memejamkan matanya erat seraya melepaskan ciuman lumat mereka. Ia tak dapat menahan diri untuk tak mengerang dan mendesah lebih hebat.

"…Nnnh… Naru… Mmnhh…"

Bibir yang tadi dilepasnya kini dilumatnya kembali. Tangannya pun bergerak liar mengacak rambut sang kekasih—salah satu cara agar Ia melupakan rasa sakitnya.

"Aakh!"

Pekik kecil keluar dari tenggorokan Sasuke saat jemari kekasihnya menemukan 'tempat' yang tepat. Tempat yang pasti membuat sayap yang tengah ditahannya mengepak ke angkasa.

Naruto menghentikan invasinya sejenak, tapi belum menarik tangannya dari dalam tubuh pemuda itu. Lalu, dengan sebuah senyum nakal, Ia kembali menggerakkan jemarinya—lagi-lagi menyentuh titik yang tepat itu.

"Akh! …Nnh-Naru!"

Sasuke menghentakkan kepalanya ke belakang yang juga membuat tubuhnya sedikit terangkat karena rasa sakit yang nikmat yang membuat sayapnya nyaris membuka. Tangannya meremas rambut pirang itu seakan mengungkapkan 'protes' pada sang kekasih—yang masih tersenyum dengan 'sangat manis'.

"Uukh… Ja-ngan, aakh… meng… nnh… godaku…" erangnya dengan mata terpejam erat, berusaha kembali menikmati rasa yang diterimanya, "… Dobe… aakh!"

Berkali-kali Sasuke merasakan jemari itu menyentuh 'titik tepat' dalam dirinya, sungguh membuatnya tidak tahan untuk 'hal' yang sebenarnya. Sedikit lagi, sebentar lagi sayap itu akan membuka sepenuhnya.

Lalu Naruto berhenti, kali ini benar-benar berhenti.

Ia mengeluarkan jari-jarinya dari dalam tubuh Sasuke… dan untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini, Ia tersenyum pada sang kekasih—bukan lagi senyum nakal, bukan pula senyum palsu, melainkan senyum terbaik yang bisa Ia beri… hanya untuk Sasuke.

"Rasanya sudah lama sekali aku menunggu saat-saat seperti ini, 'Suke," katanya lembut, sebelum maju beberapa senti dan mengecup ringan bibir pemuda bermata onyx itu.

Setelah Naruto melepaskan bibirnya, Sasuke mengambil napas untuk menstabilkan paru-parunya yang terengah-engah. Lalu, Ia pun balas mengecup ringan bibir kemerahan itu seraya berkata, "Bukan hanya kau saja… Naru…" dengan segaris senyum yang juga hanya diperlihatkan pada kekasihnya. Senyum itu juga sebagai tanda bahwa dirinya telah siap kapan saja untuk melepas rantai yang membelenggu sayapnya.

"Hu-um," balas Naruto dengan gumaman penuh nada ditambah dengan senyuman. Tangannya lalu bergerak di bawah permukaan air, meraih masing-masing kaki Sasuke, dan memposisikan dirinya tepat di depan tempat penyatuan mereka.

Mata biru tak lepas mata onyx. Melihat keyakinan dari sang kekasih, Naruto pun tidak lagi menunggu lama.

Tanpa aba-aba, Ia bergerak maju; membuat tubuh Sasuke terdorong hingga ke sisi tub… juga membuat dirinya menyatu dengan Sasuke sepenuhnya.

"Aakh!"

Ribuan rantai pembelenggu pun pecah berhamburan, memberikan jalan pada helaian bulu untuk membentangkan sayapnya dengan leluasa. Kepak yang saling bersentuhan turut meramaikan keheningan sebelum akhirnya sayap itu terbang menuju angkasa. Tak urung, ratusan kupu-kupu pun mengiringi perjalanan itu dengan khidmatnya.

Mengetahui pemuda itu telah mencapai klimaks, Naruto berdiam diri sejenak, membiarkan sang kekasih mengambil napas dan meresapi apa yang pemuda itu rasakan. Naruto meringis. Setengah mati pemuda pirang ini menahan diri untuk tidak menggerakkan tubuhnya. Ia tahu Sasuke sudah merasakan puncak dalam penyatuan tubuh mereka, tapi Ia juga paham benar jika Ia memaksa bergerak sekarang Ia hanya akan menyiksa pemuda itu.

Dikecupnya pelan lekuk leher sang Uchiha, agaknya tahu Ia tidak perlu bertanya untuk menerima jawaban.

Sasuke kembali meremas rambut pirang di hadapannya sambil berusaha memelankan napasnya yang memburu. Tapi tidak, Ia—mereka belum selesai.

"…_More_…"

Mata biru Naruto melebar sejenak mendengar kata Sasuke. Namun setelah itu, Ia tersenyum dan menuruti kata-kata kekasihnya.

Satu tarikan mundur, dimana posisinya hampir terlepas dari tubuh pemuda itu, sebelum akhirnya disusul dengan satu dorongan kuat darinya, lalu satu lagi, lagi, dan dorongan-dorongan berikutnya menyusul dalam ritme yang menggetarkan—bukan hanya tubuh, tapi juga jiwa mereka masing-masing.

Naruto menggeram, menahan suara yang hampir dikeluarkannya, namun Ia tak berhenti… Setidaknya tidak untuk saat ini.

"Nnh-aakh…!" erang Sasuke menanggapi 'serangan' yang diberikan untuknya.

Menerima begitu banyak 'kenikmatan' dari pemuda pirang itu, Sasuke nyaris tersenyum puas meski desisan rasa sakit ikut menyertainya. Ia gigit bibir bawahnya hingga nyaris mengeluarkan cairan merah—yang kalaupun keluar tidak akan dihiraukannya karena tahu sang kekasih akan dengan senang hati 'mengobati'nya. Satu yang sebenarnya Ia tunggu sedari tadi…

…Ia ingin Naruto meneriakkan namanya.

Mata Naruto sendiri hampir tertutup merasakan kenikmatan yang mendera dirinya. Namun Ia berusaha membuka lebar matanya, bertaut erat dengan mata onyx Sasuke.

Melihat posisi Sasuke yang kurang menyenangkan di matanya—terdorong ke sisi tub setiap kali Ia melancarkan serangan—Naruto lalu berhenti, meletakkan kedua tangannya di punggung Sasuke sebelum akhirnya menarik pelan pemuda itu ke arahnya.

Saat Ia telah mengambil posisi duduk sempurna, dengan Sasuke di atas pangkuannya, Naruto kembali menatap mata onyx berkilau yang selalu berhasil menenggelamkannya. Lagi-lagi mencari kepastian di sana.

Tapi Ia tidak menunggu. Naruto tahu persis jawabannya. Ia lalu mengangkat sedikit tubuh Sasuke, sebelum menariknya ke bawah—membuatnya bersatu lebih dalam dengan Sasuke ketimbang sebelumnya.

"Ugh, Sas-!" pekik sang pemuda. Suara yang sedari tadi ditahannya akhirnya keluar detik ini.

Pemuda yang dipekikan namanya kini benar-benar tersenyum puas, bahkan lengkungan bibirnya nyaris membentuk seringai. Apapun itu, akhirnya Ia mendengar sang kekasih meneriakkan namanya. Ia senang karena pemuda itu juga merasakan gairah yang sedari tadi menderanya—tanda bahwa dirinya tidak gagal memuaskan Naruto seperti bagaimana pemuda itu memuaskan dirinya.

Kedua tangan pucatnya yang selalu melingkari leher karamel sang kekasih menarik tubuh itu agar lebih mendekat. Perlahan—masih tetap merasakan kenikmatan yang tiada tara—Sasuke berbisik di telinga Naruto,

"Tetaplah… bersuara… Dobe…"

Dan dengan lembut, pemuda berambut raven itu menjilati cuping telinga Naruto sekali lagi.

Jilatan itu lagi-lagi membuat getaran yang mendera leher sang pemuda berkulit kecokelatan. Dengan napas terengah dan wajah yang hampir merona merah, Naruto tersenyum nakal. Mata birunya berkilat liar, dan Ia berkata di telinga pemuda itu, "Teme, sebaiknya kau juga begitu."

Kalimat itu lalu disusul dengan dorongan ke atas, bertabrakan dengan tubuh Sasuke yang Ia hentakkan ke bawah.

"Nggh! Sas-agh!" Naruto mengerang merasakan kenikmatan yang menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya dari setiap pergerakan mereka, namun Ia tidak berhenti.

Riak air hangat yang terus bergelombang ataupun tubuh Sasuke yang berguncang karena pergerakan mereka, tak ada satu pun yang membuatnya ingin berhenti. Dorongan demi dorongan, hentakan demi hentakan, semuanya membawa gelombang kenikmatan yang semakin menghilangkan kewarasan. Tubuhnya terus saja bergerak bagaikan disetel secara otomatis—tak akan berhenti hingga Ia mencapai langit tertinggi.

"Nnnh-Naru… Aakh! Ugh-nngh…"

Pemuda berambut raven itu memejamkan mata onyxnya seraya merasakan bertubi-tubi tumbukan dari kekasihnya. Rasa nikmat yang menggetarkan jiwanya seolah memaksa sayap berikutnya untuk kembali mengepak. Rantai yang membelenggu pun perlahan retak hingga akhirnya melepaskan apa yang dikurungnya. Dengan cepat, seiring dengan hentakan yang diterima wadahnya, sayap itu mengembangkan pesonanya lalu terbang menuju nirwana.

"NARUTO!"

Dan Ia—untuk kedua kali—telah mencapai klimaksnya.

Naruto merasakan betapa eratnya tubuh Sasuke membungkusnya. Teriakan Sasuke atas namanya terus bergema kencang di dalam tubuh, jiwa, maupun hati pemuda pirang ini. Sedikit lagi, hanya tinggal sedikit lagi. Sampai akhirnya, dengan satu hentakan terakhir, berakhirlah tarian jiwa mereka

"SA-SASUKE!"

Benih-benihnya memasuki tubuh Sasuke, bersamaan dengan itu, kenikmatan tak terkira menyebar ke seluruh jiwanya. Nama yang Ia teriakkan saat mencapai puncak seolah terbawa oleh aliran darahnya ke seluruh tubuh. Menyebar ke setiap inci pembuluh darahnya, meresap ke dalam daging dan tulangnya. Tak ada satu jengkal pun bagian tubuhnya yang tidak tersentuh nama Sasuke. Tak ada satu milimeter pun… yang tidak menjadi milik pemuda itu.

Akhirnya selesai. Tubuh Sasuke yang telah menghangat seluruhnya terkulai lemas dalam pelukan sang kekasih. Dengan kekuatan yang tersisa, Ia memberikan kecupan manis di pipi bergaris pemuda yang sangat dicintainya.

"…Okaeri, Naruto."

Mendengar kalimat barusan, mata biru ini melebar dalam kejut. Bagaimana bisa Sasuke tahu kalimat apa yg ingin diucapkannya sedari tadi?

Ah, itu mungkin hanya kebetulan. Atau mungkin… jiwa mereka memang telah benar-benar bersatu hingga Sasuke memahami apa yang bahkan belum Ia ucap.

Naruto lalu mengatur napasnya yang berat, mengumpulkan tenaga untuk tersenyum begitu lembut seraya berkata, "Tadaima, Sasuke."

Mendengarnya, pemuda bermata onyx itu tersenyum seraya menyandarkan kepalanya ke lekuk leher karamel Naruto dan memberikan kecupan ringan di sana. Ia senang—bahagia karena orang yang dicintainya telah kembali ke sisinya… dan menghangatkannya.

…_Hanya kau yang mampu menghilangkan keraguan selama ini. Hanya kamu yang mampu membuatku mempercayai apa yang selama ini kuanggap dusta. Hanya kau… kau, Naruto._

Naruto memeluk hangat pemuda itu, mensyukuri keadaannya yang sudah jauh lebih baik dibanding saat Ia menemukannya tadi… sekaligus juga mensyukuri keberadaannya. Keberadaan Sasuke di sisinya. Hanya dia.

"Hei, Teme, sebaiknya kita keluar," kata Naruto sambil mengelus pelan bahu Sasuke, mengingatkan bahwa mereka masih berada di dalam tub yang penuh air. "Aku tidak mau kau malah sakit karena ini, 'Suke," lanjutnya dengan cengiran lebar.

Seringai muncul di wajah Sasuke. Sepertinya Ia akan memanfaatkan keadaannya.

"Hmm~ gendong ya~" ucap Sasuke manja.

Naruto terdiam selama beberapa detik melihat kelakuan kekasihnya barusan. Ia lalu kembali membuka mulutnya.

"Kau OOC, 'Suke," ucapnya dengan wajah melongo, "apa yang terjadi selama aku pergi? Kenapa—aww!" Kalimat itu terhenti saat Ia merasakan sakit di dahinya.

Rupanya lagi-lagi Sasuke menyentil dahi Naruto. Kali ini terpampang seringai mengerikan di wajah putih kemerahan itu.

"Kau pikir gara-gara siapa aku jadi begini, hah? 5 tahun menunggu tanpa kabar apa-apa kecuali kabar tentangmu yang tenggelam di lautan Pasifik karena kapalmu terbentur karang membuatku cemas tau! Dan sekarang kau bertanya 'apa yang terjadi selama aku pergi' dengan wajah bodohmu itu?" geram Sasuke masih dengan seringainya. "Benar-benar Dobe. Sudah! Jangan protes! Turuti kata-kataku!" perintahnya ala ratu. Yah, jarang-jarang pemuda stoic itu menunjukkan kemanjaannya.

Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya dan membalas, "Mana kutahu mereka memberimu kabar begitu…"

Ia lalu bergerak bangkit dari duduknya—tentu masih dengan keberadaan Sasuke yang bergantung padanya, tangan Naruto memegang pinggang Sasuke sementara pemuda itu melingkarkan tangan di lehernya. Ia lalu melangkah di atas keramik halus yang menutupi kamar mandi mereka, meninggalkan tub dan melangkah menuju kamar. Ia melanjutkan, "Aku sangat beruntung bisa menjadi salah satu yang selamat dan melanjutkan pekerjaanku di AL sampai kemarin…" Naruto lalu membuka pintu kamar mereka. "Karena itu, mulai bulan depan aku resmi naik pangkat dan bekerja di darat, _so I wouldn't leave you anymore… And, you're heavy, by the way_."

Naruto lalu menghempaskan tubuh Sasuke bersama tubuhnya ke atas kasur.

"_And you're rude_," timpal Sasuke sembari menyentil dahi Naruto—lagi-saat merasakan tubuhnya terbentur dengan king size spring bed. "Awas kalau kau berani meninggalkanku," gumamnya dengan nada mengancam.

Kali ini tak ada bibir yang dimanyunkan, hanya ada cengiran nakal di wajah kecokelatan itu.

"_Aye aye, captain_!" balasnya.

Sasuke pun menarik tubuh kekasihnya dalam pelukan seraya merasakan pemuda itu menyelimuti mereka berdua. Dengan satu helaan napas beserta senyum kecil di bibirnya, pemuda berambut raven itu memejamkan matanya.

"Oyasumi, Dobe."

Senyum yang sama terukir di bibir Naruto. Dipeluknya erat sang kekasih sebelum membalas, "Oyasuminasai, Sasuke."

_**-  
Fin  
-**_

_**

* * *

Like it? Do not like it?  
Review, if you don't mind...  
**_


End file.
